Shadow of the Opera Mess-ups (Bloopers)
by ckaira77
Summary: A lot more trouble was put into it than expected. The Sonic characters really wouldn't like making it, so what would they do about it?
1. Chapter 1

Shadow of the Opera Bloopers

ZairaDrayan: I know what you're thinking. I couldn't help it! I'll try to make this fairly long and interesting. Just so you know, I'm going mostly by the script for the theatre version rather than the movie. That's why it'll be kind of different than the movie. This story will start at the beginning when the Sonic characters first got the announcement that they were going to be requested to do something only done once before. The Shadow of the Opera! None of them had ever heard of the movie, so they had no idea of what to expect. Let's start there shall we!

Chapter 1

"Why exactly were we called here? Was it for something called 'The Shadow of the Opera'? What exactly is that?" asked Tails.

"I'm guessing that it is a movie or a play or something. Whatever they tell us to do, I'm not dancing!" Shadow said.

"If they tell you to dance, you probably will. You signed their contract," Sonic reminded him. Shadow cast him a swift glare. Before he could add any words to go with the glare, a Drayan (fairy the size of a human) walked in. She had black hair and neon green eyes. She wore a green shirt with a black sash and black pants. Shadow knew who she was. Same for Rouge. Zaira.

"Greetings again. Been awhile hasn't it?" she asked them.

"So, you're the director, the creator, the one in charge? This is going to be awkward for me… For all of those who read Sonic X Race of Doom, you know what I mean," Shadow said to the reading audience.

"Don't break the fourth wall! I've brought you all here today to show you the new crossover we'll be doing!" Zaira explained to them all.

"What kind of a crossover? Play or movie?" asked Sonic.

"Both!"

"Wow. It must be popular," Espio said. He was leaning against a wall and couldn't help but be interested in all that was happening.

"Well, I have the movie, but I don't own it. You know, just like how I don't own you guys. SEGA owns you. Slavery!" Zaira shouted.

"Well, should we watch the movie?" asked Shadow. He wanted to know what she was dragging them into.

"Well, I want to just give you all the scripts rather than having you watch the movie. I want to see your facial expressions and reactions to each scene!" Zaira said.

Everyone looked around at each other. Each of them were now kind of nervous. Amy looked back up at Zaira.

"Okay, who's the main character?" she asked.

"You."

"Me? I've rarely ever been the main character in any Sonic game! I'm being the main character now?" asked Amy.

"Because you are! You are going to be the main character along with Shadow. Sonic is sort of a main character, but he doesn't do as much as you two!" Zaira said pointing at Amy and Shadow. They looked at each other in surprise. Sonic's not the main character? Wow!

"Here are your scripts. Shadow, do you have an emerald?" asked Zaira.

"Yes. It's a green one," Shadow replied.

"Awesome. I'll need it. Hand it over!" Zaira said.

Shadow thought about bolting away before it was too late, but he knew it was already too late. He gave it to her reluctantly.

"Thank you! I'll give you all a day to memorize the lines to the first Act. Is that possible?" asked Zaira to them all. Each of them nodded.

"Alright, let's start memorizing," Sonic said. They each left out of the room except for Sonic and Amy.

"Do you want to practice with me?" she asked to Sonic.

"Okay. You'll read all of the girl parts. I'll take the male parts since we don't have everyone," Sonic replied. Amy's face lit up.

"Yay!"

The two went to Amy's temporary apartment. She got out the thick script and opened it to the first page. Sonic did the same and looked through it.

"Wow. This takes place a long time ago… Hey Amy, can I look at the character chart to see who is who in the story?" asked Sonic.

"Sure."

Amy/Christine

Shadow/Phantom

Sonic/Raoul

Rouge/Carlotta

Knuckles/Piangi

Tails/maistro/Reyer

Cream/Meg

Vanilla/Madame Giry

Metal Sonic/ Joseph Buquet

Charmy/ auctioneer

Vector/Firmin

Espio/Andre

Eggman/ Lefevre

Sonic's Uncle/ Older Raoul

"Okay. At least we now know what we're playing. I'm Christine and you're Raoul, but who's the Phantom? A phantom's like a ghost. Is Shadow a ghost?" asked Amy.

"I don't think so…," Sonic said reading a smidge ahead.

"Sonic, back to the first page!"

After they read through the first act the first time, they were clearly interested in what would happen next. They were wondering if they should read act 2. Amy almost couldn't wait! She got to sing! She realized that it was an opera and realized everyone would sing.

"That was cool. I think I have the memorizing down now. Thanks Sonic! Childhood sweetheart!" Amy said to him.

"Oh man…," Sonic mumbled to himself.

That very next day, all the people that needed to be there showed up. Charmy, Eggman, Vector, Espio, Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic's Uncle, Metal Sonic, and Tails with a variety of background characters.

"Where's Shadow?" asked Charmy.

"Shadow's not in the first act, so he didn't have to show up. I e-mailed him that," Zaira replied.

"Why would the main character not be in the first act?" asked Espio.

"Because he's supposed to be the most mysterious character! The Phantom first shows up in act two! Now, beginning of act one please!" Zaira yelled at everyone.

Charmy grabbed his auctioneer's gavel and hopped up to the stage. Everything was black and white. Sonic's Uncle (Chuck) also stepped up with a lot of the extras and Cream.

Take 1

"Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Han-ni-bal"? by Chal-um-eau?" asked Charmy trying to recall how to pronounce the word.

"Hannibal by Chalumeau," Zaira corrected.

"Why do people make me say such complicated words?! It's not fair!" Charmy cried. He looked over at Sonic who was looking it up in the advanced dictionary. Sonic threw the book aside with annoyance.

"It's not in here! However, I did find chalumeau. It's a reed instrument of the early eighteenth century from which the clarinet was developed!" Sonic replied.

"Uh… I didn't need the definition Sonic. I know what a chalumeau is," Zaira relied.

"HOW?! Old words like that hardly anyone knows!" exclaimed Sonic.

Take 2

"Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of "Hannibal" by Chalumeau.

"Showing here!" said the porter.

"Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to the hedgehog in blue!" Charmy began to whack his gavel against the table.

 _Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack! Whack-!_

"You only had to do it only once!" cried Knuckles from backstage.

"Oh." Charmy put the gavel down.

Take 3

 _Whack!_

Charmy continued doing everything okay. He got to lot 665.

"665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mache musical box, in the shape of an emerald. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order," Charmy explained holding it up.

"It's my emerald!" yelled Rouge snatching it out of Charmy's hands.

"HEY!" Charmy yelled.

"I think I'll add this to my collection. No, maybe turn it into a necklace!" Rouge said. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed into it.

"You are not! You can't take that chaos emerald!" snapped Knuckles racing onto the stage.

"Knuckles! You're supposed to be backstage! Rouge, you are supposed to be backstage!" Zaira snapped.

"She's stealing the emerald!" Knuckles replied.

"Zaira walked up to the two of them, snatched the emerald from Rouge, handed her a Sonic 06, and gave the emerald back to Charmy.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Rouge.

"Write down every glitch you find in this game. Then, I will give you the emerald," Zaira told her. Rouge's eyes lit up at the thought of getting the emerald. She raced backstage.

"Knuckles, observe her."

"What?!"

Take 4

"665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mache musical box, in the shape of an emerald. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order," Charmy explained holding it up.

Sonic and Cream gazed at it. They both knew what it was. Cream knew it had great value to him, but she wasn't going to leave it without a fight.

Back and forth they go. Ten, fifteen, twenty. Finally, Cream gave in and let Sonic have it. Sonic gazed down at it and remembered.

"A collector's piece indeed… Every detail exactly as she described…" Sonic mumbled to himself.

"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Shadow of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained. We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re-assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentlemen?" asked Charmy pointing to the chandelier. The curtain was lifted. Cream and Sonic gasped. Memories came flooding back to them. The opera house was still fairly new and was beautiful when it was hung. Everything seemed to go back in time to the time where the opera house was at its finest.

"CUT!" screamed Zaira.

"What?" asked Amy.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Zaira snapped.

Everyone looked to Silver who was fixing everything on the other side of the room. He didn't notice that he wasn't supposed to fix it until Zaira yelled cut.

"Am I doing something wrong?" asked Silver.

"You know what, let's keep it. It looks pretty darn cool on the camera. Thanks Silver for the cool effect."

"Um… No problem?"

Take 5

Actors were running around everywhere to get ready for the rehearsal to be ready for the performance that night. They flocked to the stage. They began to dance and sing. Rouge was supposed to be on the stage to sing her part, but she wasn't.

"Rouge?! Rouge?!" demanded Zaira.

"Yeah? For crying out loud Sonic, you actually have to jump the gap! You don't fall off the cliff!" Rouge yelled from backstage.

"You're needed on the set!" Zaira yelled in reply.

"Is it time for me to go on?! One second!" Rouge shouted.

"Rouge! Enough with the stupid emerald already! Get off of Sonic 06 for crying out loud!" screamed Knuckles.

Zaira sighed and rubbed her temples with her fingers.

Take 6

" _This trophy from our saviours, from the enslaving force of ROME!"_ Rouge sang finally in full costume. However, the note at the end was rather high for Rouge. She was playing a soprano part and Rouge is an alto. Her voice cracked on the last note.

"CUT!" yelled Zaira again.

"What now?" asked Tails with a sigh.

"It's just that Rouge can't sing her part. It's too high for her apparently," Zaira replied.

"I can too sing it!" Rouge insisted.

"Hm… We're going to have to get her a new voice actress!" Zaira announced.

"No! You can't give me a new voice! NO!"

Take 7

" _This trophy from our saviours, from the enslaving force of Rome!" Rouge sang perfectly. Zaira sighed in relief that the new voice actor was able to cut it and still have Rouge sound like Rouge._

 _With feasting and dancing and song,_

 _tonight in celebration we greet the victorious throng,_

 _returned to bring salvation!_

 _The trumpets of Carthage resound !_

 _Hear, Romans, now and tremble!_

 _Hark to our step on the ground!_

 _Hear the drums_

 _-Hannibal comes!_

Knuckles then shows up as Hannibal.

 _Sad to return to find the land we love_

 _threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp._

"Um…, We say "Rome' not "Roma"," Tails explained to Knuckles. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Si, si, Rome, not Roma. Is very hard for me! Rome… Rome…," Knuckles practiced.

"Hey Knuckles, you need a speech teacher or something?!" asked Vector. Knuckles turned as red as the rest of his body.

"I can say _**Rome**_ just fine! I don't need a speech teacher!" Knuckles yelled back.

"Ugh… Why can't I have a smooth, easy take?" asked Zaira with a sigh.

Take 8

Eggman with Vector and Espio walk in as Tails corrects Knuckles. Eggman is the retiring manager who just sold the opera house to Espio and Vector. They were talking and watching the progress of the dancers and singers.

"Once again, if you please, "Sad to Return"!" Tails told them. Knuckles nodded. Everyone got into positions again.

"This way gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal"," Eggman explained to the new managers. They were looking around in awe at the place. The dancers had them lost in amazement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already, perhaps, have met Vector and Espio," Eggman introduced.

"Isn't Espio a chameleon?" asked Rouge.

"Yes."

"Well, let's hope we'll be able to find him," Rouge replied.

"Rouge! You're supposed to go by the script!" snapped Zaira.

"Yes Ms. Everything has to be perfect! I'll be sure to go insane before this is over!" Rouge snapped back.

Take 9

" _Sad to return to find the land we love_

 _threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp._

 _Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome._

 _Tonight, rejoice -your army has come home._

The dancers began to dance when Knuckles began to sing. The three of them were in the center of the stage and in the way of the dancers. Although, they continue to practice anyway.

"Signor Knuckles, our principal tenor. He does play so opposite Rouge," Eggman said pointing at the red echidna.

Vanilla couldn't take them just standing there in the way anymore. She rushed over to them. Vanilla began to shoo them off to the side.

"Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?" asked Vanilla.

"Whoa… You are so pretty!" Vector exclaimed.

Vanilla's face turned red and she had to smile. She couldn't be serious after he says something like that.

"Ugh! No romance yet! We're not at the romance part yet!" Zaira exclaimed.

"Really…," Sonic says sneakily. He gets out the script.

Take 10

"My apologies! Vanilla's our ballet mistress. I don't mind confessing, I won't regret being rid of this place!" Eggman explained.

"I keep asking you, monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?" asked Vector.

"Sonic is killing me. I need a break from all of this Sonic business! Just look at the giant bill I have to pay! Sonic kills me way too much! I'm pretty sure you can see why I'm trying to kill him right?"

All: …

Sonic: …

Amy: …

French fries: …

Take 11

"Who's that girl, Vanilla?" asked Espio.

"Cream the rabbit, Vanilla's daughter. Very promising dancer, Espio, most promising!" said Vanilla. "Amy Rose! Concentrate girl!" she shouted at the pink hedgehog.

"Rose? Amy? Is she from Dr. Who or something?" asked Vector.

"Amy Pond! Rose Tyler! YAY!" Sonic yelled holding up the sonic screwdriver. He wore a bowtie and fez. He began to play the theme.

"UGH! No Dr. Who in Shadow of the Opera!" Zaira snapped.

"Well, there is now!" Sonic chirped. He went back to reading ahead.

Take 12

 _Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests the elephants of Carthage!_

 _As guides on our conquering quests,_

 _Dido sends Hannibal's friends!_

A giant mechanical elephant appears on the stage and the dancers begin to dance around it.

Rouge: _Once more to my welcoming arms my love returns in splendour!_

Knuckles: _Once more to those sweetest of charms my heart and soul surrender!_

 _The trumpeting elephants sound hear,_

 _Romans, now and tremble!_

 _Hark to their step on the ground hear the drums!_

 _Hannibal comes!_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" screamed Sonic as he read the words towards he middle of the script. As soon as he had made it to the middle of scene 3, he was more than alarmed. Zaira raced over.

"What?!" she asked.

"SCRIPT! AWKWARD! ACK!" Sonic cried as his stared at the words he saw.

"This is why you don't look ahead Sonic.

Take 13

"Ladies and gentlemen-Madame Vanilla, thank you-may I have your attention, please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my Imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Espio and Vector," Eggman explain.

Some clapped. Some bowed. Rouge came right up to them.

"Gentlemen, Signora Rouge, our leading soprano for five seasons now," Eggman explained.

"You mean our newest soprano! Hey Rouge, how's your new voice actress?" asked Knuckles walking up next to him. She whacked Knuckles in the noggin. Knuckles was still smirking at her.

"Don't ever speak of that again."

Take 14

"If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of "Hannibal". I wonder, Signora, if, as a personal favour, you would oblige us with a private rendition? Unless, of course, Tails objects," Espio said glancing over at Tails.

"My manager commands! Tails?" she asked.

"If my diva commands!" Tails replied.

Everyone cleared the stage and some of the extras plugged their ears. They've heard Rouge sing so many times that they were beginning to get kind of sick of it.

"Maestro?" asked Rouge.

The music began to play. Rouge readied her new voice.

 _Think of me,_

 _Think of me fondly,_

 _when we've said goodbye._

 _Remember me,_

 _once in a while,_

 _Please promise me you'll try._

 _When you find that once again you long_

 _to take your heart back and be free._

Rouge looked around. Wasn't she supposed to be stopped by something. They looked up to see Metal Sonic in sleep mode. He was supposed to rudely cut off Rouge.

"Metal! Wake up Metal!" Zaira yelled over a megaphone. Metal Sonic jerked awake in an instant. Although, Sonic was eating a chili dog and choked on it when Zaira yelled over the megaphone.

"*cough* I think- *cough* that I- *cough cough* Help!" Sonic choked out of his mouth.

"Zaira walked over to Sonic and whacked him. The whack got him to regurgitate the chili dog. Sonic sat gasping in air.

"Fresh air! Sweet air!" Sonic gasped.

"Great. I save your life, you clean the mess. Sounds like a fair deal to me!" Zaira snapped.

"Oh…"

Take 15

 _When you find that once again you long_

 _to take your heart-_

This time, Rouge was rudely interrupted from her song by a backdrop falling on top of her. She screamed in surprise. Cream gasped.

"He's here! The Metal of the Opera!"

"Metal?" asked Zaira.

"Oops…," Cream said sheepishly. Metal Sonic would have grinned if he could.

"YEAH! HEAVY METAL OPERA!" screamed Knuckles.

Take 16

"He's here! The Shadow of the Opera!" Cream corrected.

"You idiots! Rouge, are you hurt?" asked Knuckles lifting the backdrop off of her.

"Aw… Knuckles wants to help out his girlfriend! How sweet!" Sonic yelled. Knuckles turned red again.

Zaira's wings flared red with exasperation.

Take 17

"Get someone down there!" Eggman turns back to Vector and Espio. "Chief of the bolts. He's responsible for this," Eggman said.

"Please Monsieur! Don't blame me! As God's my witness, I was not at my post!" Metal Sonic replied in a robotic voice. "Please monsieur there's no one there: and if there is, well then, it must be a ghost."

"Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?" asked Espio.

"Mademoiselle please!" Vector said.

"These things do happen!" Espio told them.

"When the plot demands it!" Rouge yelled at them. She glared up at Metal Sonic who started yelling in his robot language that no one can understand.

 _CRASH!_

"Darn it! The fourth wall breaks again!" yelled Tails.

Take 18

"Si! These things do happen! Well, until you stop these things happening, this thing does not happen!"Rouge exclaimed pointing at herself.

"So, diva Rouge is a thing now," Tails exclaimed.

"I was always a thing! Shut up!" Rouge yelled at the fox. Tails flinched.

"If you guys don't go by the script, I may have to give you all ugly Sonic Boom redesigns for this," Zaira told her.

Everyone got quiet. Knuckles wanted to scream in terror and Sonic was now on his knees. Almost at once everyone returned to their spots.

Take 19

Rouge stormed off the set. The two new managers looked at each other in panic.

"Well, there's not really more that I can teach you, so I'll be on my way. If you need me, I'll be in Australia," Eggman said with a wave. He left the room to go back to his base and plot against Sonic since he knew he wasn't going to be needed anymore for the production of the film.

"Um… Rouge will be back I'm sure!" Espio said.

"You really think so? I have a message from the Opera Ghost," Vanilla told them holding up a letter. It had a bright red seal on it with a death skull on the seal.

"Oh my gosh, you're all obsessed!" Vector exclaimed.

"He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands that you continue to leave Box 5 empty for his use. He also wants to remind you that his salary is due," Vanilla explained to him.

"His salary?"

"Eggman paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with Sonic the Hedgehog as your patron," Vanilla said.

"They finally said my name! MY name! I thought I wasn't going to be in this! I feel so special!" Sonic cried.

"Actually, your character doesn't show up until scene two. At least, in the theatre version of Phantom of the Opera," Zaira explained.

Sonic's jaw was hanging wide open. He didn't even need to be here! He could have been sitting on a couch somewhere watching TV! He could have been stuffing his face with a chili dog! He could have been going to Shadow's house and throwing rocks at his window just to annoy him to death!

"I-I didn't even need to be here?! WHY DIDN'T YOU E-MAIL ME LIKE YOU DID WITH SHADOW?!" Sonic screamed.

"Sorry…," Zaira apologized.

Take 20

"Will Sonic be at the performance tonight?" asked Vanilla.

"In our box," Vector replied.

"Who is the understudy for this role?" asked Espio.

"There is no understudy! This production is new!" Tails explained.

"Amy Rose could sing it sir," Vanilla suggested. She pointed to Amy standing next to Cream behind her.

"Amy Rose Tyler, sing us something from Dr. Who. Or are you Amy Pond? Did you squish the two characters together?" asked Espio.

"Uh…," Amy said. She'd never watched Dr. Who like everyone else. It looked weird.

"Again with this! We're almost done! Just get through the song and I won't mangle you all when you come back in the morning," Zaira said to them.

Take 21

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher," Vanilla explained.

"From whom?" asked Vector.

"I don't know sir," Amy replied.

"Oh, not you as well!" Vector turned to Espio. "Can you believe it?! We're going to have to send home a full house!" Vector yelled.

"Let her sing for you. She has been well taught," Vanilla told them.

"BY THE MOST WRONG CHARACTER!" Sonic screamed.

"Shut up Sonic!" Zaira yelled.

Take 22

"From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle," Espio told her. He and Vector didn't expect much from her.

"Espio, this is doing nothing for my nerves," Vector griped.

"Don't fret Vector. She's at least very pretty."

 _Think of me._

 _Think of me fondly,_

 _when we've said goodbye._

 _Remember me,_

 _once in a while._

 _Please promise me you'll try._

Vector and Espio were amazed at her beautiful voice. Everyone turned their eyes to her in wonder.

 _When you find_

 _that once again you long_

 _to take your heart back and be free,_

 _if you ever find a moment,_

 _spare a thought for me._

Suddenly, the scene was transformed into the part where Amy was on the stage singing in full costume. She looked around in amazement.

"What happened? Was this supposed to happen?" asked Amy looking around. All the extras in the audience did the same thing.

"Silver? Did you do that?" asked Zaira.

"I wasn't supposed to do that either?" asked Silver.

"Not really…, but I do think that it was rather cool. Let's keep that too, but Silver, really, I'm going to hire you as my new special effect person. However, I won't unless you only do it when I tell you to! Okay Silver? Why don't you go home?" asked Zaira.

"Oh. Alright," Silver replied leaving out the door instead of watching like he was doing.

Take 23

 _We never said our love was evergreen,_

 _or as unchanging as the sea,_

 _but if you can still remember,_

 _stop and think of me._

 _Think of all the things we've shared and seen._

 _Don't think about the way things might have been._

 _Think of me._

 _Think of me waking,_

 _silent and resigned._

 _Imagine me,_

 _trying too hard to put you from my mind._

 _Recall those days,_

 _look back on all those times,_

 _think of the things we'll never do._

 _There will never be a day_

 _when I won't think of you._

Everyone in the audience applauded and cheered. Some whistled and stood on their feet. However, someone stood in one of the boxes on the side of the wall. He stood up. He was blue, had spiky hair, and is a hedgehog. Sonic.

"Wait, WHAT?! I thought you said I wasn't needed!" Sonic yelled at Zaira.

"Uh… I may have lied about that," said Zaira sheepishly.

"Oh sure. You are sorry. I'm major upset!" Sonic shot back.

"I think you meant that you're REALLY upset. I'm major upset, isn't even a sentence.

"I'm so mad that I can't think straight! Who are you?! MY SEVENTH GRADE GRAMMAR TEACHER THAT WOULD GIVE ME RANDOM DETENTIONS JUST BECAUSE I WASN'T SITTING IN MY CHAIR CORRECTLY?! Actually, that would explain a lot of things… OH WHATEVER!" Sonic cried.

Take 24…

Sonic: _Can it be?_

 _Can it be Amy?_

Bravo!

 _Long ago,_

 _was oh so long ago._

 _How young and innocent we were!_

 _She may not remember me,_

 _but I remember her…_

Amy: _We never said our love was evergreen,_

 _or as unchanging as the sea,_

 _but please promise me, that sometimes_

 _you will think_

 _ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

 _Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

 _( singing without words continues)._

 _ME!_

End of Scene 1

"CUT! That's a wrap!" shouted Zaira. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Everyone go home and memorize scene 2 please! Don't kill me like you did today!" wept Zaira.

"We'll try not to. Will I have more lines?" asked Sonic.

"Yes. Now, go home and memorize those lines! If you don't, I'll die right here and now!" Zaira snapped.

Everyone flocked out of the room. As soon as they did, Zaira fell on the floor and burst into tears.

"WHY ME?! WHY ME?! WHY MEEEEEEEE?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Sonic came racing back into the room.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I brought you some honey, doughnuts, and a fudge sundae. Will you continue this production?" asked Sonic hopefully.

"Well, since you brought me all of this, I guess I'll have to. Thanks Sonic," Zaira replied.

"No. Don't call me Sonic. Call me Raoul! I want to get used to the name," Sonic chirped.

"Okay. See you Raoul the Hedgehog!" Zaira said standing up.

"See ya!"

ZairaDrayan: I didn't quite expect this to go so long, but I never know how long something will be. So, that's it. I don't own Phantom of the Opera or Sonic. That's all until the next chapter. I'll try to update this as soon as possible, but I'm in the middle of three projects now that I'm writing. When I first started this, I was in the middle of four. Just thought you should know if there's a delay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Shadow of the Opera Bloopers

Done by ZairaDrayan/ckaira77!

"Today is the day that we do more of the story! Scene two I believe!" Sonic chirped skipping onto the set. Shadow, Amy, Vanilla, Cream, Vector, and Espio were there too. Zaira walked in after them.

"Alright! Time to start scene 2! Shadow, you only have, like, two lines, so make them sound awesome.

"I only have two lines?"

"Yes."

"The Ultimate life form deserves more than this!" Shadow snapped.

"You'll get more in the future. Sonic, be quiet! Don't tell him anything!" Zaira yelled.

"Gladly! This scene is shorter than the first one isn't it? This chapter shouldn't be very long!" Sonic replied.

"Shush!" Amy yelled.

They all heard a creaking noise. It was the fourth wall. It trembled, but didn't fall. Amy sighed with relief.

"Okay, no stalling this time! Act 1, scene 2, begin!" Zaira yelled.

Take 1

It was after the gala and Amy was with Vanilla. Vanilla nodded her approval.

"Yes, you did well. He is pleased with you," Vanilla told her. She walked back over to discuss the ballet girls' sloppy performance. Amy walks downstage. A voice then speaks to her.

"Bravi… Bravi… Bravissimi…," Shadow said unenthusiastically.

"Shadow! Be more angelic! You're her Angel of Music!" snapped Zaira.

"Right…

Take 2

"Bravi. Bravi. Bravissimi," Shadow sang. Zaira nodded to him.

Cream appeared and walked next to Amy.

"Amy! Amy!" she called looking around. However, as she was running down the stairs, the board on one of the stairs broke and she fell down with her foot caught on the stair.

"Ow…," Cream moaned.

"I thought I told Knuckles to check the stairs to make sure that they weren't too old! Now look at what's happened! Cream, are you okay?" asked Zaira racing up to her. She nodded.

"Cream dear, I'll get that foot all fixed up," Vanilla said scooping her into her arms and carrying her off the set.

"While Cream is with her, practice your lines. Shadow, go on to scene three and start memorizing. Sonic, get ready. You are going to be in this. Don't be afraid to steal flowers from Vector and Espio. Vector and Espio, don't be surprised! Now, lines!" Zaira yelled.

Shadow was looking at his lines. Sonic snuck over with a thought that made him giggle. Zaira did say she wanted him to read further… Why not show Shadow a few lines…

"Hey Shadow, do you want to read something that you'll have to do in this?" asked Sonic.

"Go away faker. I don't even want to know!" Shadow snapped.

"Oh come on! You'll only have to read one sentence! If you don't like it, beat me up!" Sonic chirped. He smirked.

"I suppose that that's worth it. What is it?" asked Shadow still glaring at Sonic.

"Well…, It's right there… In Music of the Night!" Sonic said turning to the page and pointing at it.

"I've already read the lyrics. What's wrong with it?!" snapped Shadow.

"It's what you do while you're singing it. Did you read the actions? I suggest that you read them," Sonic said.

"Okay… Yeah… I can live with that… WHAT?!" Shadow yelled staring at the text in horror. Sonic giggled. Shadow began yelling to himself about how he'll never do such things. Sonic was cracking up just thinking about it. Shadow glared at Sonic and grabbed his neck.

"You said I could beat you up didn't you? Well, luckily for me, I read ahead as well. I'll show it to you as soon as this is over!" Shadow said lifting Sonic off the ground. Sonic tried to speak, but he couldn't breathe, so you can tell how successful that was. Shadow began landing punches on Sonic left and right. Sonic could only whimper. Shadow threw him on the ground.

"Why didn't Zaira walk in right then?" asked Sonic pathetically.

"The plot didn't call for it! You are supposed to be busted for your actions. Not me! If she got me, that would mean that you got away with going completely against what Zaira said," Shadow explained.

"Shadow, I totally agree. Why don't you tell Sonic the other thing?" asked Zaira standing in the doorway.

"Very well. Sonic, read that," Shadow said throwing the script onto Sonic's face.

"All I ask of you? Why this song? Wait a second… Oh good night! For crying out loud! Why me?! Why me?!" cried Sonic reading the words.

"Sonic and Amy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Shadow said.

Sonic only whimpered again. He stood up and sat down in a chair. Shadow crossed his arms and allowed a small smile of victory against Sonic.

"Cream, do you think you can continue?" asked Zaira. She nodded and Zaira told everyone to get into place again.

Take 3

"Amy! Amy!" called Cream running down some wooden stairs. She found Amy at the bottom.

 _Where in the world have you been hiding?_

 _Really you were perfect!_

 _I only wish I knew your secret._

 _Who is your new tutor?_

Amy: _Father once spoke of an angel…_

 _I used to dream he'd appear…_

 _Now as I sing, I can sense him,_

 _and I know he's here!_

"AAH!" someone cried interrupting Amy. Someone fell from the sky and landed in front of them with a crash!

 _CRASH!_

"Shadow? What are you doing?" asked Amy.

"I am your "Angel of Music"...," Shadow mumbled from the floor.

"My hero…," Amy said in reply.

Take 4

 _Here in this room, he calls me softly._

 _Somewhere inside, hiding._

 _Somehow I know he's always with me._

 _He's the unseen genius!_

Cream: _Amy, you must have been dreaming…_

 _Stories like this can't come true._

 _Amy, you're speaking in riddles!_

 _And it's not like you!_

Amy: _Angel of Music!_

 _Guide and guardian!_

 _Grant to me your glory!_

Sonic was giggling in a corner. He was thinking of Shadow actually lending Amy his glory. How would he do it?

"Hey Amy, if you want my glory, you blow up to save the world!" Sonic thought in his head. Sonic burst out laughing.

"QUIET! We're almost done. Once finished, you can go do whatever! Shadow and Sonic can fight all they want, Amy can explode to save the world, and honestly I don't really care about what you do in your spare time! Just work with me now!" snapped Zaira.

"Yeah! Do what the director says!" Sonic yelled.

"Shut up Sonic."

Take 5

Cream: _Who is this angel?_

 _This_

Both: _Angel of Music!_

 _Hide no longer!_

 _Secret and strange angel!_

Amy: _He's with me even now…_

Cream: _Your hands are cold!_

Amy: _All around me…_

Cream: _Your face, Amy, it's white!_

"It is kind of cold…," Amy chattered. Everyone in the room shivered.

" Alright, who turned on the air conditioner!?" demanded Zaira looking around. She saw Shadow lying next to it. He had turned the switch to freezing.

"Shadow! Turn the heat back on!" snapped Sonic.

"No. I'm hot. Too hot. I'm the hottest person in the room. I'm the hottest out of all the characters in the world! I deserve this thing to freeze my heart, but to still show off my hotness!" Shadow explained. Zaira rolled her eyes.

Take 6

Amy: _It frightens me…_

Cream: _Don't be frightened…_

They were interrupted by Vanilla walking into the room looking for Cream. After all, she was a ballerina…

"Cream, are you a dancer? Then come and practice!" Vanilla told her. Cream nodded to her mother and went off with her mother. Two seconds later, Cream came scurrying back.

"Amy, I was asked to give you this!" Cream said handing her a scarf.

"Wow… This is quite the ugly scarf…," Amy said looking at the scarf.

"That's not in the script! One more time and we'll be done!" Zaira yelled.

Take 7

"Amy, I was asked to give you this!" Cream said handing Amy the scarf. She then hurried away.

Amy stared down at the scarf and smiled. She remembered this scarf. From a long time ago…

"A red scarf… The attic… Little Lotte…," Amy remembered.

"That's a wrap! Well, at least today was a lot smoother. Probably because the scene was so short. Well, six pages isn't all that bad… I guess…," Zaira said.

Everybody heard the fourth wall creak and totter again. It didn't break. Everybody sighed again.

"Sonic, do you want to practice lines again at my apartment? We could play some games afterwards!" Amy said.

Sonic nodded. They also decided to invite Shadow and Knuckles. When they both reluctantly agreed, the four set off on a journey to Amy's apartment. They sat in a circle and got out their scripts.

"At least, this scene has me in it unlike most other times…," Sonic mumbled to himself.

"I doubt I'm in it," Knuckles remarked.

"I don't think I come back in 'till scene four!" Shadow snapped.

"No, you come in at the end of scene three. You stop me when I try to go with Sonic," Amy replied.

"Ah."

After they finished rehearsing scene three, they played a game of truth or dare. Amy was to start by either asking Sonic truth or dare. Sonic chose dare.

"Okay Sonic, I dare you to kiss the girl you like the most!" Amy dared. Shadow and Knuckles snickered. Sonic turned bright red.

"You read ahead! Naughty Little Lotte!" Sonic yelled.

After truth or dare, they played Quelf (I made an entire story that explains it completely that's full of laughs and ridiculous actions). Shadow was the one who had laugh like a hyena each time a card was drawn. Knuckles had to eat an avocado and a strawberry together. Amy had to act like Shadow throughout the entire game. Sonic (once again) had to walk around the house making boomerang noises. It was a perfect night. Perfect as in ridiculous. They all went home.

That morning they returned to work with lines all memorized. Time for more torture for Zaira the director to begin!


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow of the Opera Bloopers Chapter 3

By ZairaDrayan/ckaira77!

"Time for a new day of filming! However, to make up for such a short chapter last time, we're going to hope that this'll be longer! Let's get a move on!" Zaira yelled to everybody.

Sonic skipped into the room with his lines all memorized. Shadow followed with his ears occasionally twitching with irritation. Everyone else just walked in like normal people would. They looked to Espio and Vector who'd start off the chapter that time.

"Can we make this day a great day and not like chapter 1?" asked Zaira to everybody.

"Yes! I will be certain to do my best! Hey Shadow, you think-"

"Don't even start faker!" Shadow snapped at Sonic. Sonic flinched and backed away slowly.

"Act 1, scene 3, take 1!" yelled Zaira.

Take 1

Vector and Espio were talking to each other in high spirits as the made their way to the dressing room and they were holding flowers. Sonic walked next to them as they showed him to Amy's dressing room.

"A tour de force! No other way to describe it!" Vector exclaimed.

"A tour of force? What in the world does that even mean?!" demanded Sonic.

"It's a different language! A tour de force! You figure it out!" shouted Vector.

"Oh."

Take 2

"What a relief! Not a single refund," Espio commented.

"Greedy," Vector replied with a nod of approval.

"I was right! You do only want money! So that's what happened to my chaos emerald when you said you would clean and polish it! You traded it in for a load of cash!" snapped Rouge. Vector turned a bright red.

"I was going to give you the money…," Vector started, but Rouge only began to start screaming at the top of her lungs. With her new voice, she could scream higher than anyone else in the entire planet of Mobius it seemed. Everybody covered their ears and watched the windows shatter. Rouge finally stopped and looked around. The place was trashed by her sound waves. Everybody's ears were ringing.

"That could have gone better…," Zaira said from the floor. She now regretted Rouge's new voice actress…

Take 3

"Vector, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Rose!" Espio said. Sonic's heart fluttered when he discovered that he was correct. Little Lotte… So long ago…

They had made it to her dressing room. Sonic smiled while he thought about Amy. How different will she be?

"Here we are Sonic the Hedgehog," Vector told the blue hedgehog. Sonic nodded and smirked.

"Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind. This is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied," Sonic said taking the flowers from him. He walked into the room.

"Ooooooooo! Sonic wants to be alone with Amy!" Knuckles yelled.

"Quiet backstage!" yelled Zaira.

Take 4

"Uh…, As you wish Sonic," Espio replied.

"They appear to have met before!" Vector exclaimed.

Sonic knocked on the door and entered. He smiled as he approached the beautiful pink hedgehog in the white dress.

"Amy Rose, where is your scarf?!" Sonic demanded.

"This ugly thing?" she asked holding it up. Sonic looked totally hurt for a second.

"Amy, be nice," Zaira said.

Take 5

"Sir?" asked Amy who hadn't yet remembered Sonic.

"You can't have lost it! After all the trouble I took! I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin," Sonic replied.

Amy's face brightened when she remembered. Sonic! She figured out what he was getting at.

"Because you had run into the sea to fetch my scarf! Oh Sonic, it is you!" Amy cried happily.

"Amy…," Sonic said remembering yet more.

"Awwwwwww…," Everybody said as they watched.

"HEY!" Sonic screamed.

"Uh- Er- Right. Everybody be quiet!" Zaira said when Sonic caught her cooing at them as well.

Take 6

"Little Lotte let her mind wonder," Sonic started.

"You remember that too?!" Amy exclaimed amazed that he would remember their little poem.

"Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls.

".or of goblins, of shoes," Amy chimed in.

".or of riddles, of frocks."

"Those picnics in the attic," Amy recalled.

"Or of chocolates?" asked Sonic.

"Father playing the violin…," Amy sighed when she thought of him.

"As we read each other dark stories of the North!" Sonic said.

"No. What I love best, Lotte said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head," Amy finished.

"YUCK! SHADOW SINGS SONGS IN YOUR HEAD?! BLECK!" Sonic yelled coughing.

"You're right. I'm fonder of dolls and shoes, Little Lotte corrected," Amy said.

"Just because you don't know it yet doesn't mean you will never know it! You'll be mine one day!" Shadow yelled.

"WHAT?!" Sonic, Zaira, and Amy yelled in unison. Shadow regretted his words.

"Er- Nothing!" Shadow corrected himself. Sonic and Amy exchanged worried glances.

Take 7

"The Angel of Music sings songs in my head…," the both repeated.

Amy looked up and looked into Sonic's eyes.

"Sonic, father said, "When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you". Well, father is dead, Sonic, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music," Amy told him.

"No doubt about that! Now, we'll go to supper," Sonic said. He wanted to catch up, but Amy shook her head no.

"No, Sonic, the Angel of Music is very strict," she replied. Sonic thought she was just acting still.

"I won't keep you up late!" Sonic protested.

"No, Sonic," Amy replied.

"You must change! I must get my hat! I'll give you two minutes!" Sonic said running out of the room.

 _Slam!_

"TWO MINUTES?! I WON'T BE READY IN TWO MINUTES!" screamed Amy.

"Just going by the script!" Sonic yelled from behind the door.

"We'll never get this production finished…," Zaira mumbled to herself.

We're going to take a short break because _**Shadow**_ isn't in costume yet!" Zaira snapped. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I have to be an ugly-faced freak. Go figure. Get me out of here," Shadow said raising his hand in the air almost as if he expected something to carry him away to never return.

"Be quiet Shadow! You're the main character! Get in costume!" snapped Zaira.

"Will I be wearing makeup?" asked Shadow.

"More than likely."

Shadow's face went pale. He then blew up in a rage of yelling and fighting. Zaira had a solution up her sleeve however.

"I figured this would happen… SILVER!" Zaira yelled. The white hedgehog ran into the room.

"Whoa… What's his problem…?" asked Silver looking at Shadow with a baffled expression.

"Silver, help me." Zaira crossed her arms. Silver nodded and caught Shadow with his psychokinesis. Zaira sighed.

"Sorry… The show must go on," she said.

Sonic stood snickering in the corner. Tails stood next to him shaking his head and wondered if anybody ever knew what normal meant.

"Well, they're going to be gone for a while… How about a lunch break?" asked Knuckles holding up a sandwich. Everybody nodded. They all left and came back with pizza and chili dogs. The girls and men sat at two different tables.

"Hey Sonic, how are you feeling about being Amy's boyfriend?" asked Tails.

Nothing new. I envy you Tails… You don't do much…," Sonic said heaving a sigh.

"Be glad that you aren't Shadow. Should I tell you what he has to do?" asked Espio.

"DON'T TELL HIM! It was enough of a shock to me…," Knuckles said. His purple eyes seemed very far away all of the sudden. Sonic shook his head no.

"Well, it's pretty bad…," Vector replied.

 **Meanwhile with the girls…**

"I wonder what Shadow will look like. What do you think Rouge?" asked Amy. Rouge shrugged.

"Either ridiculous or amazing. That would be my guess," Rouge replied. The more Amy thought about it, the more she wanted to burst out laughing.

"Maybe Shadow will look so good that you'll want him more than Sonic," Cream said with a giggle.

"That'll never happen! Nothing can ever make me like Shadow more than Sonic!" Amy yelled.

Right at that moment, Shadow walked out in front of everyone. They all gasped. In wonder. Shadow's fur never looked so good and Shadow wore a crimson red cape. He wore a white mask that covered half of his face and his red eyes had a look that nobody could stand looking directly into. Amy fell to her knees.

"Until now…," she said in a completely mesmerized voice. She crawled up to Shadow.

"You are the most amazing hedgehog I've ever seen… So mysterious… So amazing…," Amy said at Shadow's feet.

"AMY! You're seriously falling for the neutral guy rather than the hero?!" Sonic screamed standing up. Shadow glared at Sonic. He slowly took step by step towards Sonic. Amy, Cream, and Rouge squealed at how cool he was.

"What do you think faker? Picking a fight with the Phantom? The Phantom of the Opera? Well, we'll see about that…," Shadow said to Sonic cracking his knuckles. Sonic took a few steps back.

"I guess that if you put it that way…," Sonic said slowly.

Shadow stood face-to-face with Sonic. He grabbed Sonic's shoulder and drew him closer. Sonic gulped.

"S-S-Sorry…," Sonic squeaked.

"Never say that to me again."

Shadow slammed Sonic against a wall. Sonic grunted and fell onto the ground. Shadow turned his back on him. He walked off out of the room. Everybody looked around in silence.

"Well, I got the feel I was hoping for," Zaira said dusting herself off. She turned to Silver. "You are a wizard when it comes to making someone look awesome. Thank you."

Silver nodded and left again. Zaira turned to her silent crowd. She could hear Sonic turn on the cricket chirping app on his phone.

 _Chirp. Chirp. Chirp._

"Sonic, turn that off. I want to meet everyone in five minutes! We've got to finish today. We can't exactly take time off," Zaira said clapping her hands together and running off in the same direction Shadow did. Everybody slowly followed.

Once everyone had finally regained the ability to talk, they were able to start filming again. Sonic left the room and Amy sat alone.

Take 8

"Sonic!" cried Amy. She extended her hand, but brought it back. She thought for a moment. Should she go. After standing for a good long minute, she turned and walked up to the door about to follow.

The lights all went out. Everywhere in the theatre. Amy stopped with her hand almost on the door knob. She turned around. The door locked behind her. She gasped when a voice spoke to here.

 _Insolent boy!_

 _This slave of fashion_

 _basking in your glory!_

 _Ignorant fool!_

 _This brave young suitor,_

 _sharing in my triumph!_

Amy was spell-bound and was deeply fascinated by his astounding voice. In reality, she was trying not to squeal in amazement.

 _Angel! I hear you!_

 _Speak I listen._

 _stay by my side,_

 _guide me!_

 _Angel, my soul was weak_

 _-forgive me._

 _enter at last, Master!_

"Slavery!" yelled Sonic. He ran back into the room and started yelling at Shadow for making Amy into his slave Amy shook her head at Sonic.

"I was going by the script. Shadow never said anything about making me into his slave. Besides, I don't even know where he is!" Amy snapped at Sonic. He sheepishly walked off the set.

Take 9

 _Flattering child, you shall know me,_

 _see why in shadow I hide._

 _Look at your face in the mirror…_

 _I am there inside!_

Amy turns and looks in her mirror. She sees Shadow standing within it. He extends his hand to her. Amy squealed and jumped up and down.

"He's so cute! He's so cute! He's so cute!" Amy yelled.

"I never knew how much I liked Amy until I got involved with this…," Sonic commented.

"Ugh! We're almost done! For crying out loud!" Zaira snapped.

Take 10

 _Angel of Music!_

 _Guide and Guardian!_

 _Grant to me your glory!_

 _Angel of Music!_

 _Hide no longer!_

 _Come to me, strange angel…_

Shadow: _I am your Angel of Music…_

 _Come to me: Angel of Music…_

Meanwhile, Sonic, who is outside the door, returns just to find it locked. He banged and kicked the door. He heard the voice within Amy's dressing room. He began to panic.

"Who is that voice?! Who is that in there?!" demanded Sonic. Amy didn't notice. She was about to step through the mirror to meet her Angel of Music.

 _I am your Angel of Music…_

 _Come to me Angel of Music…_

However, when Amy stepped through the mirror, she tripped because she misjudged the distance from the floor. Shadow watched her fall on the floor without doing anything.

"You may be cute, but you're not much of a gentlemen!" Amy shouted. Sonic almost giggled at the fact that she was mad at him.

"One more time!" Zaira yelled.

Take 11

Amy took Shadow's hand and took her first step into Shadow's world. She never once even thought about looking back.

"CUT! That's a wrap!" yelled Zaira. Everybody sighed and left the set.

"Okay. Today was worse than yesterday, but better than the day before. Everyone get scene four memorized. I don't think that anybody other than Shadow and Amy will be needed for that part," Zaira explained. Everybody nodded and left.

This time, they each went back to their own homes rather than going to anybody else's. Well, another SUPER crazy thing planned for the next chapter. Well, all of those who read, hope you have a great day, and enjoy the music of the night. Wait a second… Doesn't Shadow…? Oh… Sonic's gonna kill me…


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow of the Opera Bloopers Chapter 4**

 **Done by ZairaDrayan/ckaira77!**

Everybody had (once again) returned to do scene four of the Shadow of the Opera. However, as Zaira went through the script, she noticed something. It was completely unacceptable. Scene four was just Amy and Shadow singing the main theme of the movie. So, Zaira decided to put scenes four and five together to give us a fairly long chapter (at the moment scenes are really short). Well, that was the plan.

"Hiya! I'm back! I'm only here to see the creepy romance action!" Sonic said. Only Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, and Shadow showed up with Sonic (I couldn't work only with Shadow and Amy. We have to have other characters).

"Oh…, Hi Sonic…," Zaira said to the hyper hedgehog. She didn't want him to be there. Usually either Sonic, Knuckles, or Rouge cause her problems. Well, the troublemakers were all there. Amy and Shadow hardly ever cause problems for her unless if Shadow is uncomfortable about something. However, today is going to be very uncomfortable for them all.

"Wow! Shadow's already in costume!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, he probably likes the feel of it. Not so bad is it?" Zaira told Shadow. He nodded.

"We need to stop talking and start filming. The _two_ scenes we are doing today will be all Amy and all Shadow. The rest of you will either have to be quiet and watch, or be quiet and get Sonic Boom redesigns. Your pick!" Zaira said.

Everyone gulped and looked at each other. They reluctantly nodded.

Take 1

Amy and Shadow were completely through the mirror and were walking down a long hallway that Amy guessed led to the bottom floor of the theatre. The candlesticks in the hallway lit up as they walked past. Amy felt a strange force tell her to sing.

 _In sleep he sang to me._

 _In dreams he came._

 _That voice which calls to me,_

 _and speaks my name._

 _And do I dream again?_

 _For now I find,_

 _the SHAAAADOW of the Opera is there._

"Hang on a sec! Amy, did you by any chance practice this part? Is it a little high?" asked Zaira.

"Yeah. Get me a new voice actress!" Amy demanded.

"Heh. If my diva commands…," Zaira replied. She then goes to search the Internet.

Take 2

 _The Shadow of the Opera is there,_

 _inside my mind…_

Shadow knew that this was his cue to sing, but he was already too nervous about later that he couldn't sing. SHADOW DOESN'T SING!

"Uh… Help…," Shadow said.

"Ugh! What's wrong?" asked Zaira trying not to snap.

"I-I c-can't!" he stuttered.

"Oh, not this again! Shadow, just do it and get it over with. Don't worry. I think Sonic will have it worse," Zaira explained.

"I feel sooooooo much better…," Shadow replied sarcastically.

Take 3

 _Sing once again with me…_

 _Our strange duet._

 _My power over you,_

 _grows stronger yet._

 _And though you turn from me,_

 _to glance behind,_

 _the Shadow of the Opera is there,_

 _inside your mind…_

"Believe me, this is _REALLY_ disturbing. Help," Sonic whimpered. Knuckles rolled his eyes at Sonic. He never wanted Amy near him. WHY NOW?!

Amy: _Those who have seen your face,_

 _draw back in fear._

"There's more truth to that statement than you know!" Knuckles said pointing at Sonic. Rouge smirked. Sonic growled at Knuckles.

"Don't you remember? Shadow had you pinned up against a wall!" Rouge reminded. Sonic growled louder.

"Yeah… Only a true weakling would do that…," Knuckles told Sonic with a nudge.

"SHUT UP! IFIHEARANOTHERWORDTHENYOUTWOWILLDIE!" Sonic yelled.

"What…?" asked Rouge looking at Knuckles. Knuckles shrugged.

Take 4

Amy: _I am the mask you wear._

Shadow: _That's just freaky!_

"I'll have to agree with Shadow on this! This is freaky!" Sonic cried.

"Sonic Boom redesigns," Zaira reminded. Everyone closed their mouths.

Take 5

Shadow: _It's me they hear._

Both: _Your/My spirit and your/my voice_

 _in one combined:_

 _The Shadow of the Opera is there,_

 _inside your/my mind…_

Sonic, Knuckles, Zaira, and Rouge: _He's there,_

 _The Shadow of the Opera!_

 _Beware,_

 _The Shadow of the Opera!_

"You know, maybe this song is more right than wrong. Beware the Shadow of the Opera," Sonic commented.

"We get it! You don't want to be here, but you aren't going to change anything by repeating it over and over again!" yelled Zaira.

Take 6

Shadow helped Amy onto a boat and he began to row them through the underground river. Amy was surprised that nobody knew about any of this.

Shadow: _In all your fantasies,_

 _you always knew_

 _that man and mystery._

Amy: _Were both in you._

Both: _And in this labyrinth,_

 _where night is blind,_

 _the Shadow of the Opera is there/here,_

 _inside your/my mind._

 _Sing my Angel of Music!_

Amy: _He's there,_

 _The Shadow of the Opera…_

Amy then began to vocalise strangely, her song becoming more and more extravagant. Sonic didn't even know she could get so high. Shadow was half pleading and half begging her to continue singing for him. Louder and higher. She wrapped up her wordless song with one long, high-pitched note. They had reached Shadow's lair and Silver caused for golden candles to rise up out of the water and light without a problem. The boat landed in the lair and Shadow walked off of it. Amy stayed where she was.

"Okay! That's a wrap! Scene 4 is finished! Feel free to take a break!" Zaira said. She dashed out of the room. Nobody really knew where she went off to, but they didn't care. Shadow began to memorize his lines.

"Hey, Shadow! Remember the little act of kindness you have to do…?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"According to my fans, I've done it a million times. You, on the other hand, you have done it six billion times," Shadow reminded. Sonic cringed. Not the reply he was expecting. He walked off.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Knuckles.

"We annoy Shadow to death!" Sonic screamed. Shadow's ear twitched, but he didn't look up.

Sonic walked over. He looked at the lines. This time, Shadow was reading on into scene six. He made and odd face as he read it.

"I'm going to have to change some words around to keep this child-friendly…," Shadow said to himself.

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic chirped.

"What?"

"Hey, Shadow!"

"What?"

"Shadow…"

"What?!"

"SHADOW!" Sonic screamed.

Suddenly Silver came up to Shadow. Shadow thought that the presence of Silver would make him explode. Sonic, on the other hand, didn't bother him at all.

"Hey Shadow, I wanted to ask you if you might need me for something. Well, do you?" asked Silver to the dark hedgehog.

"UGH! SILVER, I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" screamed Shadow. Sonic backed down.

"Okay, just checking," Silver said. He didn't even seem at all surprised. Silver turned around and left out the door.

"Shadow…?" asked Sonic.

"What?"

"Why do you find Silver more annoying than me?" asked Sonic.

"Silver isn't scared of me. You get scared of me. You're annoying if you aren't scared of me," Shadow replied barely looking up from his script. Sonic let out an exasperated yell.

"Zaira?" asked Sonic.

"She's annoying," Shadow replied.

"But you listen to her! What's up with that?" demanded Sonic.

"Friends can be annoying too," Shadow replied.

Sonic stormed off. What was the point if Shadow could put up with him? It wasn't at all fair for Sonic. He spent the rest of his time kicking a stone around the room.

Zaira finally reappeared. She had the music box and an organ. She handed a bunch of sheet music to Shadow. He looked it over.

"What's this? Why are you carrying an organ?" asked Shadow.

"It's for the next scene! Y-You must learn to play this thing!" Zaira replied trying not to drop the large instrument. Just because she did have some amazing powers, but it was still hard to carry an organ. Shadow helped her out with carrying it.

"Knuckles, get over here and lend us a hand! This organ is heavy!" yelled Shadow. Knuckles appeared from the other room and stared in amazement at the giant instrument.

"What are you doing carrying around something so huge!" demanded Knuckles running over to help them.

"The Phantom plays the organ! Shadow must play the organ! Scene six if you didn't read ahead!" Zaira shouted.

"Sonic, help!" yelled Knuckles.

"Nah… You got it all under control. Rouge can help!" Sonic said. Rouge rolled her eyes and flew over. She grabbed it and flapped her wings to go forward and upward.

"How much farther do we need to go?!" cried Knuckles.

"A few… more… feet…," Zaira whimpered.

"WAIT! There's a door! This organ is too big! What do we do?!" asked Shadow.

"Sonic, for crying out loud! Do what you do in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and bend the door into the right size! Don't, and I'll give you something really unpleasant!" Zaira snapped.

"Like I said, you got it all under control…," Sonic said. He hopped onto the organ and took a nap with the emerald music box playing a little tune for him. Shadow growled but didn't dare let go of their heavy cargo because he feared what would happen if he let go.

"Who else was in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog who could perform random miracles and defy the super mean Laws of Physics?!" demanded Zaira.

"I think Tails was!" Rouge shouted.

"Okay, I'm going to send Rouge off to find Tails! Just be back within two minutes!" cried Zaira.

Rouge let go and flew as fast as she could to Tails' apartment. She broke down the door. Tails stared in amazement at Rouge.

"Will you be my hero?" asked Tails shoving a piece of paper at her for her to sign. The smoke that came from the door did make her look kind of heroic. Kind of like when you are about to stop a villain. Rouge signed the paper.

Rouge picked up Tails from his tails and flew back out the door. She quickly explained everything to Tails and he agreed that he would bend the very fabric of the universe to pull off something like this one last time. They had made it back. The three of them were barely keeping the organ off the ground.

"Tails, the door is right there! WIDEN IT!" screamed Zaira. Rouge went back to helping them.

Tails walked up to the door and called upon the forces of the universe. Using every bit of his strength, he turned the door into a huge hole in the wall just big enough for the organ. The five of them carefully put it on the set. They all collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Sonic was right there. Why didn't he do it?" asked Tails.

"He was a hog," Knuckles told Tails.

"Does that mean he should no longer be a part of Team Heroes?" asked Tails.

"No. I have a better idea!" Zaira hopped up from the floor and heated up a chili dog. She put it on a platform. She pressed a few buttons on the screen outside of it and smirked. Sonic woke up immediately. CHILI DOGS! No choking incident could ever stop him!

"Sonic, I cooked you a chili dog! You should find it on a white platform thing. I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your help with this production," Zaira told Sonic when she returned.

Sonic hopped off of the organ and looked around searching high and low. He found the platform and the chili dog sitting on it. Sonic's mouth watered. He walked up to it and picked it up. Zaira snuck into the room behind Sonic. She pressed a large red button. It said the word 'Redesign' on it. Doors closed in front of Sonic leaving him trapped inside. Lights came flooding out of the tiny room Sonic was in and he screamed when they turned off.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Sonic squealed like a little girl.

"Should be done," Zaira said. She pressed the button that said 'Open'. The metal doors parted. The light revealed a blue spiky hedgehog. Not the same spiky hedgehog Sonic used to be. He had a scarf around his neck and wore bandages around his legs and hands. He seemed taller and his hair looked sort of messed up. Sonic's Sonic Boom redesign…

"Why did you do this to me?!" Sonic fell to his knees. His speed felt like it was completely drained out of him.

"Your punishment," Zaira answered with a wave of her pointer finger at Sonic. He began to cry and let his body go limp. He flopped to the ground.

"I'll change you back before we leave. There's no way I'm putting you on camera with something like this." Zaira pointed to the bandages on Sonic's hands.

"I don't wanna live anymore…," Sonic mumbled from the floor.

"You leave us to be crushed by an organ, you get turned into that. Fair deal!" Zaira walked back out of the room. Sonic didn't move from that spot for the rest of the day.

"Are we ready to start scene five?" asked Zaira. Knuckles and Rouge snickered. Shadow took an uncomfortable step into the shadows. Amy glanced around nervously.

"I take it that this is going to be really awkward… I'm really sorry, but we've already started, so the show must go on…," Zaira said.

"Sorry Shadow…," Amy told him. Shadow shrugged. At least, Sonic wasn't there, but having Knuckles be there was bad enough. Rouge wasn't as bad, but still the occasional trouble-maker.

"Actors do stuff like this all the time. Now, action!"

Take 1

Shadow takes a few steps into his chamber. It was kind of oddly decorated and there was a giant pipe organ sitting in the middle of the place. Amy remained sitting as she stared up at Shadow with wonder-filled eyes.

 _I have brought you_

 _to the seat of sweet music's throne._

 _to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music._

 _music…_

 _You have come here,_

 _for one purpose, and one alone._

 _Since the moment I first heard you sing,_

 _I have needed you with me,_

 _to serve me, to sing, for my music._

 _my music…_

Shadow stopped and changed the mood. He sounded more angelic now.

 _Night-time sharpens,_

 _heightens each sensation._

 _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

 _Silently the senses_

 _abandon their defences._

 _Slowly,_

 _gently,_

 _night unfurls its splendor._

"What does unfurl even mean?" asked Amy.

Knuckles got out the advanced dictionary from chapter 1 again. He read through the definition and then read it out loud.

"It means to make or become spread out from a rolled or folded state, especially in order to be open to the wind," Knuckles read. Amy nodded.

"That makes sense."

Take 2

 _Grasp it,_

 _sense it_

 _tremulous and tender._

 _Turn your face away_

 _from the garish light of day,_

 _turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

 _and listen to the music of the night._

 _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

 _Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

 _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!_

"WOW! Shadow's secretly a tenor! I thought he was a base!" Rouge said in surprise.

"There are things that you don't know about me."

"I had already got the Internet up to get you a new voice actor because all the girls needed new voice actresses. I guess I can just close my laptop now," Zaira said closing the computer.

Take 3

 _And you'll live as you've never lived before…_

Amy was now standing within the lair keeping her eyes on Shadow the entire time. Shadow was really good. If this were real, she probably would like Shadow more than Sonic, but no. This was fake.

"FAKER!" Knuckles yelled at Shadow.

Shadow shook his head at Knuckles.

"Sonic is the faker!" Shadow objected.

"No, you are! Sonic came around years before you did!" Knuckles shot back at the dark hedgehog.

"Well, I was made fifty years before he was!"

"AND WHO CARES! SEGA thought you up after Sonic! You should thank them for even existing! FAKER!" Knuckles yelled again.

"WELL, AT LEAST, I DON'T HAVE A STUPID SONIC BOOM REDESIGN!" Shadow yelled.

"QUIET ON THE SET!" Zaira screamed. Everybody finally quieted down, but Knuckles and Shadow were still glaring at each other.

"Now, we are going to get through this! Then, you'll all come back tomorrow to help out with scene six! Work with me people!" Zaira shouted at them.

Take 4

 _Softly,_

 _deftly,_

 _music shall surround you._

 _Feel it,_

 _hear it,_

 _closing in around you._

 _Open up your mind,_

 _let your fantasies unwind,_

 _in this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

 _the darkness of the music of the night…_

 _Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world!_

 _Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!_

 _Let your soul Take you where you long to be!_

 _Only then can you belong to me…_

 _Floating,_

 _falling,_

 _sweet intoxication!_

 _Touch me,_

 _trust me,_

 _savour each sensation!_

"WHAA-? Shadow, what's wrong with you? Are you feeling alright? Maybe you have a fever?" asked Knuckles. He ran up to Shadow and put his palm to Shadow forehead. Shadow kicked Knuckles away.

"I. Am. Fine! Give me a reason not to throw a temper tantrum!" Shadow whimpered.

"The song is almost over! I didn't write the lines! Someone else who wanted Christine and the Phantom to have a creepy love plot did," Zaira said putting her hands up to try and prove her innocence.

"Continuing. I do get to throw that temper tantrum in the future right?" asked Shadow.

"Unless if I get another character to do your part, then yeah," Zaira replied looking through scene six.

"This is ruining my reputation," Shadow mumbled.

"A fake reputation is all a hedgehog has!" Amy chirped.

Take 5

 _Let the dream begin,_

 _let your darker side give in,_

 _to the power of the music that I write,_

 _the power of the music of the night…_

Shadow leads Amy to a large mirror from which he removes a large sheet and under the sheet was the exact image of Amy, a perfect wax-face impression, wearing a wedding gown. Knuckles smirked and nudged Rouge.

"If only if Sonic were here!" Knuckles said giggling at the thought.

"Want me to get him?" asked Rouge.

When Knuckles nodded, she flew off into the other room and dragged the poor Sonic Boom Sonic out of the room. She brought him up to Knuckles.

"Well, he hasn't woken up yet. Think you can do something about that?" asked Rouge.

Knuckles picked Sonic up and threw him against a wall. Sonic's eyes opened weakly. He glared at Knuckles.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked with his Roger C. Smith voice. Knuckles pointed to the stage for his reply. Sonic looked up at it and hi face melted into pure terror.

"AMY IS GETTING MARRIED?!" Sonic cried hopping to his feet at long last.

"NO! Knuckles, why did you bring Sonic here?! I wanted him lying on the floor like a couch potato until the end of the day!" Zaira yelled at the red echidna.

"A couch potato?!" Sonic demanded.

"I just wanted to see his face…," Knuckles told her. Zaira rolled her eyes.

"Sonic, don't interrupt me! Just stand there."

"BUT AMY'S GETTING MARRIED TO A FAKER! I HAVE TO STOP HER!"

"Oh boy…"

Take 6

Amy stared at her wax self for a moment and then passed out. Shadow was supposed to catch her, but he forgot. Amy fit the ground hard.

"OW!"

"See?! I told you! He doesn't care a thing about her!" Sonic yelled.

"Uh…, Sorry? Again I guess?"

"I hate you…," Amy said from the floor.

Take 7

Amy stared at her wax self for a moment and then passed out. This time, he should've caught Amy, but his foot got stuck. A large wad of gum was on the stage. Sonic was chewing gum on the other end of the room. Because Sonic put the gum on the stage, Shadow tripped and Amy fell on top of him.

"Wow… You make for a really soft landing pad!" Amy exclaimed.

"Ow…," Shadow growled. He glared at Sonic. The blue hedgehog inched out of the room and went home. Once Sonic got home, he screamed because he forgot to change himself back to his normal self.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Shadow stood up from the floor, glad to be out of the really awkward situation with Amy sitting on him and his almost twisted foot.

"Well, that could've gone better…," Rouge said to herself.

Take 8

Finally, Shadow succeeded in catching Amy on the third time. He carried her over to a bed and puts her onto it (Shadow was really trying to stay on script, so don't get mad about me not having him do something ridiculous simply because it was awkward).

 _You alone can make my song take flight,_

 _help me make the music of the night…_

"CUT! That was crazier than intended, but not bad. We got two scenes done in a day. All of you will be needed for tomorrow, so be sure to be there! That should be about all. By the way, where's Sonic?" asked Zaira looking around.

"Oh, he's having the time of his life right now…," Shadow said trying not to laugh.

Sure enough, Sonic was huddled in the corner of his apartment trying not to think about his horrible look. That night was going to be pure torture for the poor hedgehog…

ZairaDrayan: Just a note to the readers. Hope you enjoyed chapter four. Also, I don't ship Shadamy and I DON'T hate Sonic Boom. I just thought that I needed to find something that would totally drive the fastest hedgehog alive insane with his super slow redesign. Hope you read chapter five when it comes out!


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow of the Opera Bloopers Chapter 5

Done by ZairaDrayan/ckaira77

"Okay! Chapter 5! Scene six! Driving me nuts here! Are we almost done with this?!" cried Sonic walking into the room with his Sonic Boom redesign. Everyone else had to smirk.

"I can't believe that you forgot!" Tails exclaimed.

"How many scenes today?" asked Shadow still minorly annoyed from the day before.

"Scene six is really short, scene seven is even shorter, but scene eight is pretty long. So, because we can't be here all day, we're just going to do the two really short scenes and the really long one tomorrow. Doable?" asked Zaira.

"Fine," Espio said. That would mean that he and Vector would be allowed to leave due to not being in those scenes. Sonic wouldn't either, but he had to stay to get turned back to his normal self. Vanilla, Metal Sonic, some extras, Shadow, and Amy would be the only ones needed. Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge wouldn't be needed also.

They all went back to filming before Sonic could get changed back, however.

"Oh come on!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow had looked over his lines and noticed a problem in the last chapter if you can remember. He approached Zaira with the problem.

"What am I supposed to do about this? This is a K+ rated story. I can't say stuff like this at Amy and have it not be rated T," Shadow explained.

"Can you make up not as harsh words, but still be mad. Your face is supposed to be so messed up that if anyone were to remove it, you would be forever shamed by it."

"Again, thanks for making me feel better…," Shadow said sarcastically.

Take 1

Amy woke up on the bed. She looked around and remembered that she had come here with Shadow. She stood up from the bed and looked out at Shadow.

 _I remember there was mist._

 _swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake._

 _There were candles all around_

 _and on the lake there was a boat,_

 _and in the boat, there was a man…_

Shadow had barely noticed her getting up from the bed. He was too busy playing the organ with fierce concentration. Actually, he was flailing and failing as he tried to play it.

"Shadow, do you even know how to play the organ?" asked Amy.

"No…," Shadow admitted.

Well, maybe I could teach you!" Amy chirped.

"Uh… No thanks. I'd prefer lessons from no one," Shadow replied trying to keep a good mood rather than snapping.

"Well, that's not exactly going to work. I could either teach you myself, hand you off to Pinky Pie to teach you, or get Amy to teach you," Zaira said. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Great… I'll have the director teach me…," Shadow growled.

"Yay."

"Do you know how to play the organ?" asked Amy.

"I never had lessons, but I'm a Drayan. I can teach myself with magic!" Zaira replied. "Do you know how to play the organ?"

"Not much… I can play the piano!" Amy said sheepishly.

"Has anybody ever played the organ before?!" asked Zaira.

Nobody said anything. Zaira sighed. She was the only one who could teach herself in ten seconds and then teach Shadow. An idea popped into her head.

"Hang on a sec…," she said to Shadow.

Zaira closed her eyes. She stood silently for a second and didn't move. She opened her eyes and walked closer to Shadow. Zaira whacked him in the head. The impact sent Shadow flying about two feet away from the wall of the room. Stars flew around his head.

"Okay! What was that about?!" demanded Sonic Boom Sonic.

"I taught the organ to myself. I had to whack the information into his head. How else was I supposed to do it?" asked Zaira.

Shadow was still dazed. He tried to get a good view of reality, but it never worked. He suddenly knew all that there was to know about organs. Pipe organs, church organs, reed organs, you name it. He pounced on the organ and played the Phantom of the Opera main theme on it. He played it so perfectly that it sent chills down Sonic's spine.

"I-It's amazing!" Amy cried.

"A true work of art!" Vanilla agreed.

Metal Sonic said something in his robotic language that nobody could understand. It was probably a compliment…

Take 2

Amy slowly approached Shadow who was playing the organ. She ran her fingers over his face.

Sonic kept quiet because he didn't want to get into any hotter water. He was already up to his neck in trouble.

Amy snatched the mask from Shadow's face and Shadow stood up in alarm. He happened to glance in a mirror when he stood up. Everyone else who weren't on the stage couldn't see it, but he discovered how horrible his appearance really was. He choked for a second and he could feel his throat constrict. His breathing seemed to be a little thrown off and he became dizzy. The black hedgehog passed out on the ground.

"Shadow, you're such a drama queen! In this case, a drama king!" Amy snapped.

Shadow opened his eyes and Sonic smirked.

"FAKER!" Sonic chirped.

Metal Sonic glared at the blue hedgehog and Sonic piped down. One lesson he learned, never make Metal Sonic mad unless if you're having a good day. Sonic wasn't having a good day.

Take 3

Shadow sprang to his feet in alarm. He hissed at Amy angrily. Amy almost shrieked at how scary Shadow could be. He began to yell at her.

 _BURN YOU!_

 _You little prying Pandora!_

 _You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?!_

Amy stumbled backward and was breathing heavily. Shadow went at her with all he had.

 _Curse you!_

 _You little lying Delilah!_

 _You little viper!_

 _now you cannot ever be free!_

 _Burn you…_

 _Curse you…_

"Okay, Shadow… Take a chill pill! She was only curious and going by a script!" Sonic told the dark hedgehog.

"Yeah, but I'm hideous! Like you when in your werehog form," Shadow replied.

"Hey, at least I got that problem fixed. I don't want to be a fluffy, stiff-legged, monster anymore, but it was fun while it lasted. Sort of…," Sonic answered.

Take 4

Shadow finally calmed down a little and looked over at Amy huddled in the corner. She was still staring at him in horror, fear, and regret. Shadow approached her again.

 _Stranger than you dreamt it_

 _can you even dare to look or bear to think of me:_

 _this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell,_

 _but secretly yearns for heaven,_

 _secretly. secretly._

 _But, Amy._

 _Fear can Turn to love you'll learn to see,_

 _to find the man behind the monster:_

 _this. repulsive carcass, who seems a beast,_

 _but secretly dreams of beauty,_

 _secretly. secretly._

 _Oh, Amy._

"Shadow's trying to be lovey again…," Sonic sighed trying not to be surprised. He had gotten used to it for the most part. He was sure Shadow did too, but it was still sort of odd for both of them.

"Shadow and Amy in an underground lair," Silver chirped.

"With Shadow yelling his head off," Sonic finished.

"We're almost done with the scene. Then, we'll do another really short one. Metal isn't going to have a very good day in the future…," Zaira mumbled.

Metal Sonic looked at Zaira cautiously and took a step away.

Take 5

Amy gave Shadow back his mask. Shadow puts it back onto his face and almost collapsed with relief. The sweat drop on the side of his head gave away his relief though…

"Shadow, try not to look relieved."

Take 6

Shadow took the mask back and put it on his face. He then helped her to her feet.

"Come, we must return those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

End Scene

"Alright, that's a wrap. I've got to turn Sonic back to normal because if I don't, he might explode," Zaira said looking over at Sonic.

Sonic held up his phone and pressed a button. Everybody heard it make beeping noises like it was going to explode. It was an app made to sound like a bomb. Zaira slowly laughed sarcastically.

"Come on Sonic. We have to change you back before it's not only you who explodes," Amy told him. She dragged him away. Zaira followed.

"Do I have to stay here for a scene I'm not even in?" asked Shadow to Metal Sonic.

The robot shrugged. He couldn't talk. What was he supposed to say?

"I figured…," Shadow answered.

"Go hang out with the director who's changing Sonic back to normal," Vanilla suggested.

Shadow shrugged and walked off. He went into the room Sonic was getting changed back in. Shadow leaned against a button on accident because he was bored. A pink dust started floating around in the machine. Zaira and Amy looked at each other and then at Shadow. At first, they were going to scream, but then they started laughing! Shadow turned around and realized his mistake. He couldn't help but snicker.

When the doors opened, Sonic appeared wearing a pretty white dress and had long eyelashes. There was a ponytail in his hair and he was a lighter blue. His nose got shrunk down to the size of Amy's nose and his shoes were boots. Sonic noticed that he was wearing pink lipstick of all things and makeup. Sonic's face turned pale for a second. There was only one way to really tell.

"Am I-? Am I-? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Sonic squealed at the top of his lungs. His voice was a lot higher. It was clear now. He was turned into a girl.

Amy, Zaira, and Shadow were laughing their heads off. They hadn't seen something so hilarious in years. They thought it was a shame that Sonic didn't like it as much.

"Sonic, you're a girl!" Amy cried over and over trying to breathe.

"So, where's your speed now?!" demanded Shadow.

"Hm…," Sonic thought for a second. There was an idea bubbling in his- er- her mind. She dashed off towards Shadow and tackled him!

"SHADOW! I thought you'd never admit how much you liked me! I also never knew how handsome you are… I can now see things I never could before… Will you be my boyfriend?!" asked Sonic excitedly.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Zaira, change him back to normal! I don't want to end up marrying the faker!" Shadow pleaded.

"Yes! I'll do that!" Zaira said quickly.

Zaira pried Sonic off of Shadow and put the light blue hedgehog back into the machine. The doors shut with Sonic within it. After a few seconds, the doors opened again with Sonic back to his normal self. Zaira, Shadow, and Amy all sighed in sync.

"At last! I am so happy! I don't want to be curled up in a corner muttering to myself in terror anymore! Thank you!" Sonic cried.

"It's a good thing he's a guy now…," Amy said to herself.

"Agreed."

They each left the room. Metal Sonic was looking over a rope in with the props. He picked it up and began to mess with it. Vanilla walked in. She stared at Metal Sonic who dropped the rope and kicked it behind him when he saw that she was watching.

"You know, I actually came to tell you that we'll be needing that rope," Vanilla explained.

Suddenly Metal Sonic remembered why. He nodded and picked it back up. The robot walked back onto the set. All the other extras who were ballerinas were there as well.

"Oh, I see you're all ready. In that case, places!" Zaira yelled.

Take 1

Metal Sonic mysteriously appears, a length of fabric serving as a cloak, and a piece of rope as the Punjab lasso. He is showing off to the ballet girls. They giggle when he speaks to them.

"Like yellow parchment is his skin. A great black hole served as the nose that never grew…," Metal Sonic told them. The girls shrieked with pleasure.

"How insulting…," Shadow mumbled.

"Metal, you should know better than to insult Shadow!" Amy snapped.

"Now you're also defending the Faker?!" demanded Sonic.

"What? He's my friend. It's not like I'm going to marry him!" Amy replied.

The two of them looked over at Shadow. They caught him smirking to himself for no real reason. He said something to himself.

"Ah yes, the Punjab Rope. My weapon to inflict fear upon the world…," he said.

Sonic didn't know why, but those horrible words sent chills down his spine. The Punjab Rope… Why did it feel like it really would be the instrument to bring fear and pain. It was a noose! That was why!

Take 2

Metal Sonic wraps the rope around one of the ballet girls and she giggles again as Metal Sonic demonstrates how to avoid being caught. Keep your hands at the level of your eyes…

"You must always be on your guard, or he'll catch you with his magical lasso!" Metal Sonic explained to them.

"Now I'm magical?" asked Shadow.

"Shadow's a witch!" Sonic yelled.

"Am I a good witch or a bad witch?" asked Shadow.

"I'm the good witch! You're the bad witch!" Sonic snapped.

"I guess that works out well then!" Shadow said almost excitedly. He left and returned with a bucket of water. He dumped it on Sonic who screamed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! I hate water! I hate water! What a world! What a world!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic pretended he had melted and was laying down on his face on the ground. Shadow grinned to himself. Sonic looked up at him in annoyance.

"Not cool Shadow!" Sonic whimpered.

Take 3

Vanilla walks into the room and looks rather displeased with Metal Sonic. She grabs the lasso from him and gives the robot a hard, cold stare.

 _Those who speak of what they know_

 _find, too late, that prudent silence is wise._

 _Metal Sonic, hold your tongue._

 _Hold your hand at the level of your eyes!_

She yelled this and wrapped the rope around his head. She glared at him as if she were going to suffocate him, but didn't. The Shadow of the Opera would have to deal with him…

End of Scene

"Alrighty! We're done!" Zaira cheered.

"That's it? Wow," Sonic exclaimed.

"Finally! It's over we can all go home!" Shadow yelled running out the door.

"I've never been so rough in my life…," Vanilla said.

Metal Sonic threw the rope off of him. He looked at Vanilla and shuddered. He made a note to himself to never mess with her.

"Well, I guess that we'll be back tomorrow!" Amy told Zaira leaving the room with everyone other than Zaira.

"Okay, things you should know, I'll be working on Sonic Wings of Fire next and then do the Sonic Hawaii story. After that'll be the Shadow Hercules story. That will be when I get back to this. I've got a lot of work ahead of me, so I'd better take advantage of any spare time I've got. Hope you enjoyed!"


End file.
